


Art for "Too Hot to Handle"

by HitoriAlouette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriAlouette/pseuds/HitoriAlouette
Summary: Art for the DeanCas BigBang 2020
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 38
Kudos: 62
Collections: DCBB 2020





	Art for "Too Hot to Handle"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Hot To Handle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581972) by [Castielslostwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielslostwings/pseuds/Castielslostwings). 



For this DCBB I had the pleasure of collaborating with Castielslostwings on this story. These paintings have a special place in my heart because I learned a lot about art during the process of making them. That's why you may note a bit off a change in the style, hope you guys like it!

In any case, I had a lot of fun making art for this fic so please go and read it!

The art was made using different mediums, including pencils, ink, watercolors, and Photoshop CC!

[Tumblr Masterpost ](https://deancasbigbang.tumblr.com/post/631199908803821568/too-hot-to-handle) [Art Masterpost on Tumblr](https://hitori-alouette.tumblr.com/post/631197250904801280/art-for-too-hot-to-handle-by-castielslostwings-for)


End file.
